Pinocchio (character)
Gee, how swell! Biography Pinocchio woods is an 8-9 yr old child star and protagonist to his film of the same name. He lives in tuscany Italy, one of the beautifulist places in the world. Further more, he was born in may, making him Gemini. Appearence Pinocchio useually wears a bright red cotton fabric ledarhosen (overalls) with yellow buttons, a top a banana yellow shirt. He wears a big blue bow on top of his white collar, matching his eyes of the same shade. He wears a tyrolean hat with a red feather sticking out of it. On his feet are painted on shoes. in a Christmas special, Pinocchio gets a blue tyolean hat with a white strip and a new white leotarden with blue shoes. Personality (Gemini) *Cute *Naive *Accidental *Outgoing *Mickey-like *Spontaneous *Friendly *Easily shy Role in Pinocchio Pinocchio plays as 4-5 year old boy just brought to life by the blue fairy. He develops a wish to become a real boy and must prove himself worthy of becoming so, with the help of his conscience, jiminy cricket. Possible roles in pinocchios 2 & 3 If part two of pinocchio came out, he would have played the father of his son, piccolo. Basically, he would call into the same role as gepetto, taking his place as a toy maker.in part three, pinocchio would have a very small role because it's mostly about monitor's life and how he became so fierce. Role in Pinocchio tales Pinocchio plays as a major character in this series. in a crossover special between this and the pinocchia club, he and his gender bender meet up and must defeat their joined together villians before they close up both portals leaving the two heroes out. Also appears in *The house of mouse *Mickey's house of villians (cameo) *Snowed in at the house of mouse (cameo) *Tangled (cameo) *The aristocats (cameo) *Aladdin tv series (cameo) *Pinocchioladdin Games he appears in *Disney Kinect adventures *Kingdom hearts *Epic mickey (cameo) Favorites *Italian foods *Toffee apples *The color blue *Dancing Girlfriends Pinocchio has fanmadely been linked to many other disney girls official, unofficial, or fanmade. The biggest pairings he comes in are alicexpinoke and gingereenaxpinoke. Others inlcude biancaxpinoke. He's actually even had kids with ginger. But since you can't have 2 spouses, pinocchio broke up with bianca because of her devilish attitude toward his friend, snow white. other girlfriends Pinocchio has had include: *crystal (from winnie the pooh & pinocchio too) *gingereena (from gingereena) *bianca (from pinocchiofan4ever) *alice (from alice in wonderland) *twinkle (from pinocchio & the emperor) *patterina russian puppet girlfriend (from pinocchio) *joelle girlfriend (from pinocchio, the tv series) Kids Pinocchio has a wide spread of kids from gingeena,and he also adopted 3 other puppets born with his dna after he cried on 3 seedlings which eventually grew into the three. They include: *Princess angeline (gingereena) *Princess jazzline (gingereena) *Prince travis (gingereena) *Oakenette (adopted) *Kennecco (adopted) *Piccolo (adopted) Family history Pinocchio has had a tough but heartfelt story with his family. Pinocchio of course, was originally built by his first father gepetto. However, he later died of pneumonia about 2 years after Pinocchio turned 8. So by the time he turned 10, he was fatherless but luckily was adopted by a young man named terence. Pinocchio and terence developed a son and father relationship after an epic journey of protecting him from frabrizio, an evil circuis master. Figaro was sold to minnie mouse, after running away shortly after gepetto's death and being found by her. This is why a pink calico cat was bought for pinocchio on his 11th birthday and named figaretta. She was also joined by duke the dog, who saved Pinocchio's life. At 12, pinocchio met his second best friend, gingereena, at school. She later became his first girlfriend. They broke up due to troubles between them and rejoined after pinocchio broke up with alice. Pinocchio pronounced kennecco and piccolo as his adoptive kids to add into his family after relizing that they had his dna. Catch phrases Gee!" "Oh!" "How swell!" Trivia *Rumors on disneyastrology keep saying that pinocchio was born in late november, but another site says that he was born in may. But due to his traits, he acts more gemini than Scorpio. *Pinocchio has no stomach, so how could he eat in the film? *He has no lungs either. So how could he drown? *Pinocchio became human in the movie, so how could he change back to a puppet in the house of mouse? This shows that he was bad again, and got turned back.